


Stunts

by SharkGirl



Series: Cirque de Glace [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Awkward, Cirque de Glace, Cute, Daredevil!Emil, EmiMike, Italiano | Italian, M/M, MilaSara, Stuntman!Otabek, Tamer!Yuri, The Flying Crispinos, Trapeze, Trapeze Artist!Michele, Trapeze Artist!Sara, Trick Rider!Mila, circus AU, otayuri - Freeform, Česky | Czech, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Heishandsome, isn’t he?” Sara asked, her brows waggling suggestively.  Michele nearly choked on his water, pulling the bottle from his lips and sputtering as he fought to breathe."Scusa?!"he blanched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Muh ship~ I love EmiMike/MichEmil so much (you all know this) but I'm also happy because MilaSara and OtaYuri appear in this, as well.
> 
> Please enjoy this fic where not much of anything happens!  
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~
> 
> I'd like to thank [nunii-chan](http://nunii-chan.tumblr.com) and [nerily](http://nerily.tumblr.com) for helping me translate lines into Czech and Italian respectively. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! ♥  
> (The Russian is all on me...so...ya know...come at me ^^ *said in a pleasant tone*)

Swing out.  Turn around.  Pump legs to build height and speed.  Two and a half pirouette turn.  Switch swings.  Move to a catchers’ position.  Arms out - time it to the music.  Reach for Sara.

Michele went through the first part of their routine in his head as he stood on the board, rolling his shoulders before dusting the excess rosin from his hands.  He gave one final stretch and jumped from the platform.

They were just practicing.  Warming up before their show later that evening.  It was their last performance at the venue and, according to Victor, it was going to be a full house.  But that wasn’t anything new.  Even before the twins had been scouted by the world-renowned Cirque de Glace, he and his sister had performed for thousands of spectators as part of The Flying Crispinos: a trapeze act that was a family tradition.

But, even with their popularity, they wouldn’t have been able to draw a crowd by themselves.  And, when their father hurt his back during one of their final performances, Michele and Sara knew they needed to find another gig, lest their family be out on the street.

The money was good.  It gave them more than enough for their parents to live comfortably.  The ringmaster who’d scouted them had been kind, too, if not a little loud and brash at times.  And his successor, the previous star of the show, Victor Nikiforov, seemed just as capable as his predecessor.  Plus, performing in sold out arenas while the crowd collectively gasped during each and every stunt really did a thing or two for Michele’s self-esteem.

Yes, leaving the family business and touring with Cirque de Glace had been the best decision the Crispino twins had ever made.

Michele swung back, watching Sara finish a somersault and return to her bar, readying for his catch.  “ _Listo!_ ” he called out to her, his signal.  She gave a confident grin and flew his way.

After another forty minutes or so of practice, the two mounted the board, both panting as they fought to catch their breaths.

“I think we should add another penny roll and catch just before the final flips,” Sara mused as she picked up her towel and patted her face dry.  Michele was going to respond, but he got distracted when he heard a familiar loud and annoying voice coming from below.

“ _Páni!_ That’s great!” Emil cheered, clapping the man beside him on the back. “You’re really getting the hang of it,” he added with a grin so wide, it reflected the light and nearly blinded Michele from where he stood eight meters up.

“Earth to Mickey?” Sara called, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hm?” He turned toward her and she rolled her eyes.

“Never mind.” She gave a long-suffering sigh and then got onto her tiptoes, resting her chin on his shoulder as she peered down at the ground. “What’s got you so distracted, anyway?”

With a final look at the blond daredevil and his new partner, Michele scoffed and pulled away, reaching for his bottle of water.  Sara, who expected as much, easily caught herself, placing her hands on her hips as she regarded her older brother.

“He _is_ handsome, isn’t he?” she asked, her brows waggling suggestively.  Michele nearly choked on his water, pulling the bottle from his lips and sputtering as he fought to breathe.

“ _Scusa?!_ ” he blanched.  There was no way in _hell_ that he thought Emil was the slightest bit attractive.  He wasn’t handsome.  Even if he _was_ pretty tall.  And Michele _had_ noticed that the other man’s muscles were more defined from his work on the spinning wheel.  And his beard _was_ kind of sexy, if you were into that sort of thing.

“The new guy,” Sara went on, placing a hand to her cheek and humming appreciatively.

Oh.  Otabek Altin.  The stuntman turned daredevil who Victor recently added to their troupe.

“He’s so rugged and _dangerous_ ,” she nearly sang.  “And his legs are so powerful,” she added. “I’d love to get him up on the trapeze.”

Michele stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.  Ignoring his sudden urge to jump off of the platform and strangle their newest addition with his bare hands, he simply took a deep breath and fixed her with a look.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, please.” Sara waved her hand in dismissal. “I’m allowed to _look_ , aren’t I?” she argued and then added, “Besides, Mila was checking him out just as much as I was the other night.”

That was true.  They had, as Victor so eloquently put it, ‘gotten their claws into him’ first thing after Otabek’s introductory meeting.  And Michele found himself wondering if it was normal for a couple in a serious, committed relationship to ogle at and drool over the same person.

He wouldn’t know, after all.

Again, Emil’s cheery voice echoed through the arena.

“ _Skvěle!_ ” He beamed, ruffling Otabek’s short hair.  The stoic man actually cracked a smile at Emil’s antics and Michele felt something rather unpleasant blossoming in his gut before he forced it down.  Did Emil have to be so touchy feely with everyone?

“Speaking of,” Sara interrupted his negative thoughts. “I think I see my lovely girlfriend now.” She cupped a hand to the side of her mouth and waved her other arm wide. “Mila, _amore mio_!” she called, catching the trick rider’s attention.  The redhead looked up, her deep blue eyes nearly sparkling as she spotted Sara.

“ _Privet, krasotka!_ ” She moved her horse’s reins to one hand so she could blow Sara a kiss.

“Knock it off, you hag!” Yuri shouted from beside her, still in the middle of trying to get his reluctant and rather lazy lion to climb onto the podium.

“Don’t be jealous, _Yuratchka_.” Mila stuck her tongue out and then said something Michele couldn’t quite hear, but, whatever it was, it had the younger Russian’s face turning shades of red that didn’t seem humanly possible.

“Well, I’m ready for lunch,” Sara said and draped her towel over her shoulders.  “Mila and I are going into town,” she added as they climbed down the ladder. “Want to join us?”

The last thing Michele wanted to do was see his sister and her girlfriend flirt while he sat beside them as the awkward third wheel.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Sara shrugged and then ran over to meet Mila.  The two laced fingers and walked the redhead’s horse back toward the shed, to make sure he was safely stowed before they went off on their date.

“Hey, Mickey!”

Michele winced when he felt a hand clap him hard on the shoulder.  Emil.

“I saw you and Sara practicing up there.” The blond beamed. “You looked cool, as always.”

Heat prickled under Michele’s skin, starting at his cheeks and moving down his neck.  He was used to receiving compliments – he and his sister had been performing amazing feats for years, after all – but when it was Emil paying them, he always got so flustered.

How lame.

“Have you met Otabek?” Emil went on, oblivious to Michele’s flushed state.

Of course he’d met Otabek.  Victor had called a damn meeting about it.  But he supposed he hadn’t actually spoken to the man.  With an awkward clearing of his throat, Michele held his hand out for a shake.  Otabek took it, his grip firm.

“You are quite talented, _Signor Crispino_ ,” the younger man said with a bob of his head.

Mister?  Really?  Michele was only four years older than him.  Then again, maybe Otabek was just being polite.

“Otabek and I were just working on the proper ways to land,” Emil continued. “Of course, he’s actually taught me a few things.” He gave a jolly laugh. “I’m pretty sure he could join in for tonight’s show and do just fine.” His face split into a wide grin directed at his new partner and, again, Michele felt something foreign and hot moving up his chest, leaving a bad taste in the back of his throat.  Then Emil slung an arm over Otabek’s shoulder and Michele saw red.

But, thankfully, he didn’t have a chance to snap at them – what would he even say? – because Yuri came up and batted Emil’s hand away.

“Ever heard of personal space?” he growled.

“My bad.” Emil held his hands up in defense, blinking wide eyes at the tamer’s odd behavior. “I was under the impression that Otabek didn’t mind.”

“Well, he does.” Yuri glared at him, looking more ferocious than his own tigers.  Just then, Mila and Sara returned, laughing about something, but they stopped when they spotted them.

“Oh my, what have we walked in on, Sara?” Mila asked, playfully side-eyeing her girlfriend.

“A lover’s spat, it looks like,” Sara replied, her gaze flicking to meet Michele’s before she looked back.

“Seems like everyone’s in love with Beka,” Mila mused, bringing a finger to her chin as she looked their newest member up and down.

“Don’t call him that, you hag!” Yuri snarled.

“Anyway,” Sara stepped between them in an attempt to diffuse the situation, “We were just about to head into town for lunch. Would you like to come along?”

“I was just thinking I could go for something,” Emil replied with an easy smile. “Otabek, you in?”

“I’ll go if Yuri does,” Otabek replied, seemingly unabashed, while the tamer in question’s face rivaled a tomato.

“F-Fine,” Yuri stammered and then turned toward Mila. “But I get to pick the place.”

“Aww, but you picked last time.” Mila faked a pout.

Michele watched as the two argued back and forth, slipping into Russian.  Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Emil grinning.

“Will you be joining us, Mickey?” he asked.

“Oh, no,” Sara began. “Mickey already said he wasn’t going to-”

“I’ll go,” Michele interrupted her.  She turned toward him, eyes wide before she quirked a brow.  He did his best not to meet her gaze.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to,” Sara ducked her head, trying to make eye contact.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister give Mila a knowing glance.

“Well, good.” She reached up and patted him on the cheek. “Now we’re all paired up.” She bit her lower lip to keep in a snicker.

“That’s great!” Emil cheered. “Let’s go. I’m starving!”

The six started to head out just as the next group was coming in to practice.  They passed by the three acrobats.  Minami and Phichit were chatting about the music chosen for them, while Guang Hong’s cheeks tinted pink when they mentioned just _who_ had picked it.

When they reached the doorway, Michele and Emil had to fall back and step to the side to allow Georgi – sans makeup – through with his giant wagon heavily laden with props.  His partner, Seung-gil, followed behind, looking as though the world was ending.  Or he may have been happy.  Michele never could tell.  But the other brightened a bit when his dog bounded in after them, barking happily while bouncing a rubber ball on his nose.

“We’d better catch up,” Emil said once the others had passed.  Michele nodded and they walked out of the doors.

The other four hadn’t slowed down to wait for them, but they weren’t too far ahead.  Michele and Emil had pretty long legs, so they caught up in no time.  When they fell into step behind them, Michele noticed that Mila and Sara were walking extremely close, his sister’s head resting on the other woman’s shoulder and their hands in each other’s back pockets.  Even Yuri and Otabek were holding hands.  Although, Michele heard Yuri bark that it was just because his hand was cold – a response to Mila’s teasing question.

It looked nice, the casual, comfortable touches.  And it seemed as though he needn’t have worried about Otabek and Emil getting too close.  Not that he was.  Worried, that is.

Beside him, Emil stretched his arms up in the air and let one drape over Michele’s shoulders.  “So, any idea where we’re going? I liked that authentic Latvian place.”

Michele stiffened.  Even if he’d just been admiring the closeness of the couples in front of them, he wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of skinship.  He just wasn't used to it.  And, as if reading his mind, he felt Emil begin to withdraw.

“No.” Michele grabbed his wrist and held fast, keeping him from removing his arm.

“Mickey?” Emil turned wide eyes on him, blinking owlishly.

“I mean.” His cheeks burned and he stared down at his shoes as they continued walking behind the others. “It’s fine. I’m cold.” It was a lie.  And, worse than that, it was a lie that Yuri had used only minutes earlier.  But, even so, he felt Emil relax, the other man’s fingers giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Okay.” He smiled and Michele’s heart skipped a beat. “So, where are we eating?”

“There’s that Japanese place around the corner,” Yuri said.

“Not again!” Mila complained, throwing her head back dramatically and causing Sara's head to slip off of her shoulder. “You picked that last time, _Yuratchka_ …”

“Well, their food is pretty good,” Sara offered, turning around to face them and pausing when she noticed Emil’s arm around Michele’s shoulders.  Her lips curled up, her eyes slipping into fox-like slits.

“ _Che vuoi?_ ” Michele hissed, frowning at her.

“ _Nulla_ ,” Sara sang and faced forward again.  He was definitely going to be tormented about it later.  But, when Emil gave his shoulder another squeeze and started talking about the new stunt he and Otabek had been working on, Michele found that he didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, what did I even write? I'm trying to set the stage here with the first few works in this series. Eventually there might even be a story line, haha. For now, I'm having fun introducing everyone to my circus world~
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  _Listo/Lista_ \- Ready (trapeze term)  
>  _Páni!_ \- Wow!  
>  _Scusa?!_ \- Excuse me?!  
>  _Skvěle!_ \- Nice one!/Great job!  
>  _amore mio_ \- my love  
>  _Privet, krasotka!_ \- Hello, gorgeous/pretty lady!  
>  _Che vuoi?_ \- What?/What is it? (super rude ver.)  
>  _Nulla_ \- Nothing~


End file.
